What's mine, is Mine
by SadieStone
Summary: Anduin knew that dragons were Possessive at the best of times, but Fel, he didn't know they were this bad! It's not like almost being caught by Succubus's was that big of a deal! Or at least Anduin thought that. His boyfriend? Not so much. It didn't help when your boyfriend has razor sharp teeth and is easily irritable. Anduin/Wrathion
Anduin sat boredly at his desk, his head propped on his fist as he tapped his pen against this chin. Wrathion was behind him in his dragon form, playing in Anduin's silk sheets and fluffy pillows on his bed. "Don't rip my sheets." Was Anduin's only warning.

Anduin continued to stare at the piece of paper in front of him before he groaned, and let his head fall onto his desk. Wrathion stopped playing in the sheets to turn back into human form and sit on his bed, curiously staring at him. "Frustrated?" He asked, calmly.

Anduins reply came muffled and almost incoherent, but Wrathion did make out the word 'idiot'. Wrathion frowned. "Did you just call yourself an idiot."

Anduin's only reply was interlacing his fingers on the back of his neck, his head still on the desk. "You're going to suffocate yourself" Wrathion sighed, rolling his eyes. Anduin gave him a thumbs up. Sighing once more, Wrathion stood from the bed, and walked over to Anduin. He lifted his friends head, and gave Anduin an annoyed look. "First of all, you're not an idiot. Just you can't remember this one certain thing. Second of all, you _know_ I don't like to be ignored, Anduin." Anduin grinned slightly as he heard a growl in Wrathion's voice when he said his name.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He said, mockingly. "I didn't mean to mess with the big bad dragon."

Wrathion stared down at him, and growled low. Anduin's sly grin widened slightly. "Mad?"

"And why would Wrathion be mad, eh?" A female voice said from the door. Neither of the boys jumped as Jaina made her way inside Anduin's room. "I ignored him." Anduin replied, not breaking his eye contact with the dragon.

Jaina looked over at the two males and sighed mentally. Anduin was challenging Wrathion, and Wrathion was not seeming to take the challenge lightly. "Alright, enough you two, before Varian comes up here." She grunted. Finally, the boys dragged their eyes from each others, and grinned at her.

"You know, you always told me I need to challenge things more." Anduin said, lightly as he turned back to the practice report his father had given him to do. Jaina paused, pursed her lips annoyed, while Wrathion just chuckled lightly. Jaina left a moment later.

A few hours passed, and finally Anduin gave up on the report. He'd gotten only about two pages in, before he had given up. "Wow, okay, good job Anduin. Not being able to do something you've done countless times before" he growled to himself, then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay. Wrathion, you need to go to your room and get dressed."

Wrathion, who was once again playing in the sheets (much to Anduin's amusement to watch), glanced up curiously. Anduin pointed to the setting sun outside his window, and Wrathion growled annoyed, before turning human once more, nuzzling Anduin's neck (much to his amusement, once more) and left the room.

Anduin rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck. Other dragons were going to be at the party tonight (which was why both males needed to get ready), and Anduin knew that dragons like to... well, kidnap another dragons love, is one phrase for it. Wrathion, being a dragon, Anduin knew was rather possessive. He had a mark where his neck met his shoulder to prove it. Dragons liked to bite those they claimed as theirs, and Wrathion made sure Anduin's bite was always there.

As Anduin stared at it in the mirror his fingers grazed over the light bruise, and he rolled his eyes. He personally thought Wrathion was over reacting. It wasn't common knowledge that the princes were a thing, but it was common enough within the keep, and he'd seen a few glances to him when Dragon came by to meet with Wrathion, but with Wrathion's want to make sure Anduin smelled like him, Anduin couldn't help but feel like those glances weren't just curious looks…

As Anduin stood inside the main ballroom, he couldn't help but feel Wrathion stand rather close to him as he greeted and talked to new people. As two girls came in, bowing low, and surling little smiles on their faces, Anduin felt Wrathion grip the back of his shirt. Anduin politely greeted the women, told them to enjoy the party, and walked away. Of course, the girls followed. They continued to swoon over Anduin, pushing into him and attempting to get him to 'notice' them. Anduin began to ignore the girls, realizing that they were just going to be annoying more than anything. Finally, Wrathion was pulled away from Anduin by Alexstrasza, but to both boys annoyance, and Anduin was left alone.

Well, in a sense. Anduin was being accompanied by the girls, who continued to try to get his attention. Finally, one girl decided to break off, then come back a moment later. "Prince Anduin" She said, formally. "Your father is looking for you. He's in the meeting room down the hall."

Anduin raised an eyebrow curiously, but not wanting to risk it incase his father really had sent for him. And so, Anduin left the ballroom, heading down the hallway towards the meeting room. He noticed there were no Guards outside the door… That wasn't right…

Before he could react, he was against the wall, a hand at his throat. "oh, Succubus's. Well, at least there was a reason for you being slutty." He grunted, as the hand tightened around his throat. The girls from before grinned, their eyes glowing a deep red, but they refrained from turning into their succubus forms… For now.

Anduin squirmed slightly, his arms caught behind him and the other girl held a dagger to his throat, stopping him from moving… Anduin personally thought that was overkill considering he also had the other girl's hand still choking him, but he decided not to be nit-picky.

"You smell like that… whelp" one girl growled.

Anduin raised an eyebrow "Well, I do hang out with him often, I would not be surprised." The girls hissed, and one grabbed his collar and pulled it down, revealing his bite mark. "Oh, and that too" Anduin added, choking slightly as the hand tightened more.

"He has not mated…" The girl holding the dagger hissed. "He is still free for the taking…"

Anduin frowned, and then it faded as he realized what they were saying "Eh, buy me dinner first!" He exclaimed, before kicking the girl holding his throat hard in the stomach. The second girl, shocked that he was fighting back, pulled the dagger back just enough that Anduin was able to grab her wrist, twist it, and take the dagger from her. "Okay, girls, I'd really rather you not touch me again, so I'll just be keeping this, and you two can go fuck off!"

The girls hissed and growled at him. Anduin rolled his eyes, turned, and threw the dagger right at the door down the hall. Out came Varian half a second later, and he noticed Anduin's neck turning red, and the girls looking horrified. "He attacked us!" the girls exclaimed.

"You've been pushing yourselves on me, and then suddenly you're trying to kill me. I'm getting a bruise, I can feel it. You literally have no evidence!" Anduin exclaimed, looking at the girls once more. And then, they stiffened in fear.

"Hi, Wrathion." Anduin sighed, noting his boyfriend now standing behind the girls. Varian grinned, gripped Anduin's shoulders, and lead him away as Wrathion slowly backed the girls into a corner…

As the party began to wind down, Anduin couldn't help but notice Wrathion kept a protective hand on his shoulder the rest of the night after the Succubus's had been… dealt with. As Anduin retired to his room, with Wrathion in tow, he closed the door and turned to his boyfriend. "Wrath, you're overreacting." Were the first words out of Anduin's mouth, but Wrathion glared at him.

"Overreacting? Anduin, do you know what Succubus's do to keep a hold on the men they turn into their slaves? They fuck them, and then that puts them under their spell. You're still a virgin, so you can be effected even more than most men they catch."

"Thank you, for pointing out that I have my virginity." Anduin replied, a blank look on his face. He didn't like Wrathion being so protective, he'd taken care of the Succubus's easily enough, though yes, he did have a bruise now. Wrathion was staring at that bruise now. Anduin sighed, his heart melting. "Wrathion, I'm sorry, I know you're protective, but I am a Prince, you I'm gonna have people coming after me."

Wrathion stayed quiet for a moment longer, before Anduin suddenly found himself against the wall. He gasped, seeing the feral dragon look in his lover's eyes. Anduin swallowed hard, and gripped Wrathion shirt as they stared into each other's eyes. "Did they see the bite?"

Anduin, now out of words, simply nodded.

Wrathion growled, and his fingers began slowly pulling back Anduin's collar from his neck. "I've decided your father can go fuck himself. What's mine, is _mine_." Anduin had no time to react as Wrathion dipped his head, and bit into Anduin's neck, right where his collar normally ended when he was wearing his normal attire. Anduin tried to voice his annoyance, but his words just dissolved into a soft moan. Wrathion growled, forcing himself to release Anduin's neck.

As he pulled back, he licked his lips, a few drops of blood trying to escape. He looked at Anduin's face, the blondes eyes were half lidded, his breathing heavy and ragged as he used the wall to prop himself up. "G-Give me… a warning next time." He panted.

Wrathion smiled, and caught Anduin's lips against his own. The kiss was soft, and sweet, but both wanted more. Before the kiss could become any more heated, there was a soft knock at the door. Anduin groaned, and slipped into the bathroom while Wrathion wiped his mouth and sat on the edge of Anduin's bed, pretending to have been reading a book. "He said come in!" Wrathion called.

The door opened to show Varian standing there with an amused smirk. "You still have blood on your mouth."

Wrathion put on in a confused expression, incase the King was just pulling his leg. Varian chuckled lightly, and Wrathion knew he wasn't. Blushing, he wiped his mouth better, and glared at the king. "So, something about me fucking myself?" Varian asked, walking into the room and picking up Anduin's abandoned report.

Anduin came out of the bathroom a moment later, his hand at his neck. "Yes, yes he did say something like that." He muttered, glaring at his boyfriend. Varian took one look at Anduin, with a bit of blood showing between his fingers, and glared at Wrathion.

"We agreed: no showing." He said, annoyed. Anduin raised an eyebrow. He'd had no idea they had talked about his bites.

Wrathion shrugged, his eyes looking to Anduin and almost making said male shiver, and replied "My apologizes King Wrynn. You know us dragons… Possessive at the best of times."

Varian grunted in annoyance. He had long since given up trying to stop Wrathion from mentally undressing his son, but it still very well annoyed him. "You're 'possessiveness' can leave. And now." Varian also knew that they shared the same bed, whether it be in Anduin's room, or Wrathion's, but he'd still _try_. Anduin did get his stubbornness from somewhere.

As Wrathion stood, he happily nuzzled the other side of Anduin's neck (with an annoyed "Wrathion, knock it off!" From Anduin) and left. As soon as he was gone, Varian sighed, and leaned against Anduin's desk. "Tell me again, why I left him in my keep… Let alone your room."

"Well, you don't actually let him, you just know we find ways around things to often to try to enforce it. The rule of no touching is there, just Alexstrasza put it best: What a dragon wants is what a dragon will have." Anduin replied with a chuckle.

Varian nodded, then sighed. "All I ever asked for was a son. I should have asked for a son that wasn't into dragons."

"So it's not that fact that he is a male, same as me, but that he is a dragon?"

"Truthfully, I think it's just because he's a black dragon."

"Not fair to go against him because of members of his family. If we were going like that then people could be safe to assume that I liked fighting. Oh, and would ya' notice? I don't."

"Now that is just- okay, I really don't have a good word for it. You win that one."

Anduin laughed, and turned from his father to go back into the bathroom, probably to wash and clean up any remaining blood that had finally stopped.

"So how is the bite anyways?" Varian asked, once again looking to the report.

"Right where my collar ends… On the showing side."

"Did you seriously let him-"

"Of course I didn't _let_ him. Again I say: A dragon will do, as a dragon _wants_ to do."

"Seriously, considering the circumstances, I would be better off with you in a relationship with one of the aspects."

"You just don't like him because he's so possessive."

"That is one part, yes. And the other is not because of the whole black dragonflight thing, that is one on its own."

"Oh? Then what is the other part great King?" Anduin returned from the bathroom as he finished the sentence, the bite mark was beginning to bruise, but Anduin didn't seem troubled by it.

"The other part is how he can reduce you to nothing with a _look_ , Anduin."

"From what I hear from the Guards, mother could do the same to you."  
"Only when she was mad, and only when we were married."

Anduin sighed "Father, are you forgetting my age?"  
Varian grunted "Not in the least bit, that is why I'm annoyed."

"The entire reason the Succubus's came after me is because, guess what? Still a virgin. It will stay like that for a while now." Anduin replied, slipping his practice report from Varian's hands to re-read it himself.

Varian couldn't stop the knowing grin slipping onto his lips "Well, you say that now-"

"Dad, stop right there before I gag you." Anduin interrupted. "I am not going through another one of you sex speals. The first two were bad enough, and both were awkward enough as well."

"Oh, come on, you love my awkward talks!" Varian didn't know where the silliness came from, but truthfully, ever since Wrathion had come to stay in Stormwind, he'd stopped questioning things.

"Get out!"  
Chuckling, Varian pushed himself off Anduin's desk and headed for the door. "Seriously though Anduin, with the looks he's giving you, I really wouldn't be surprised if you suddenly told me you weren't one anymore." Varian left.

Anduin set down the report, and plopped back onto his bed sighing, as he closed his eyes, his left arm draped over his forehead. "You know, dad…" He said, though no one was in the room with him. "I wouldn't be surprised either…"

 ** _Okay, so, I've recently gotten into this coupling, so I thought this was cute/funny. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
